


Say The Word

by kuonji



Series: Points In Common, side stories, misc. stories, AU story [3]
Category: C6D - Fandom, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of the Side Stories for Points In Common.</p><p>It's a word that Buddy's heard many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say The Word

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/44697.html>

Casey Hass was raped by her boyfriend in the latter half of Buddy's first month out of the academy. Her roommate was the one who called the police, and the two women were arguing loudly when Buddy's partner pulled them up to the one-story with Christmas-themed vinyl clings on the windows.

"Are you going to press charges?" Buddy's partner asked her, not gentle like Buddy would have expected, but impersonal and no-nonsense.

Ms. Hass frowned at them all, the bruise on her face made more livid by the blinking decorative lights around the doorway, and said, sure and calm, "No, I'm not."

***

Billy Matthews had a son who was fourteen the year Buddy came back to Wilby. Keith would show up at school sometimes with bruises that everybody politely pretended to believe came from biking accidents.

While on independent patrol once, Buddy had to warn a group of kids, including Keith, off of trick riding at the docks. He caught a moment alone with the boy and passed him a card with his name and number on it.

"Call if you ever need help," he said, trying to sound big-brotherly.

Keith gave him a look full of disbelieving scorn and sneered, "No, thanks," before flipping the card into the water.

***

Dr. Philip Tucker admitted Buddy's mum after she took a tumble down her front steps. This was two years after Buddy married his smart, vivacious, gorgeous wife whom his mother couldn't stand.

"Is her hip broken?" he asked, squeezing his mum's hand, both of them fearful of surgery and walkers and his energetic mother being grounded by injury.

"No," the doctor answered in a careful tone that had Buddy going rigid before he even said, "However, I might have some bad news."

Five years later, Buddy's mum died of ovarian cancer.

***

The winter after Mayor Fisher attempted to sell off Wilby Watch, Buddy became friends with a man who made his living through manual labor and who shared his bed with another man when he went home at night.

That next summer, his blood still racing from a hot run, Buddy gripped his friend's tense, hard-muscled arm and stared into his gray-blue-green eyes as he asked him, "Did he ever force you?"

And Duck said back to him, careful and calm and a touch scornful, "No."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:    
> [Show Time](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/41820.html) (Due South), by kuonji  
> [Held In Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2415) (Wilby Wonderful), by pocketmouse    
> [Quiet In Drowning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4880833) (Wilby Wonderful), by Nos4a2no9


End file.
